<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>28/29 Days Later by niteynyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289549">28/29 Days Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx'>niteynyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Own [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Full Nelson, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minotaurs, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slavery, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman and Power Girl make for an unlikely but powerful minotaur-hunting duo. It probably would have went really well for them if not for a catty argument about just how many days are in the month of February. In other words, it goes really, really poorly for the Justice League's hottest babes. Gift for browser13, who won my last Twitter raffle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Minotaur, Kara Zor-El (Power Girl)/Minotaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Own [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>28/29 Days Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/gifts">browser13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re having trouble with a two-legged bipedal cow man?” Kara, far better known as Earth’s one and only Power Girl whenever she took off her glasses and let her golden hair down, knew she shouldn’t laugh, but she couldn’t stop herself from giggling at the very idea of what Wonder Woman was suggesting. “Come on, Diana, you can’t be serious. You know that it’s the first of </span>
  <em>
    <span>February</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right, not April? Try it again in thirty days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana, Princess of the Amazons, briefly closed her eyes and mentally begged the gods to give her the patience that she so desperately needed to deal with Kara Zor-El in any form. The response she just received was exactly why she had chosen to ask Power Girl instead of Supergirl for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every other member of the League was off attending Clark Kent and Lois Lane’s wedding. While both versions of Kara Zor-El were invited, they were both far too jealous of Lois to attend. Neither had a healthy relationship with Clark, Kal, whatever they wanted to call him. Diana straight up wasn’t invited, as any time things looked shaky with Lois, she made moves on Clark, hungry for a piece of Superman’s super cock. Lois had forgiven her long ago; the invitation was something Clark had discussed with her. He candidly admitted that he didn’t think himself capable of resisting Diana if he were tempted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She respected that. She valued his friendship, even if the distance hurt. Not that any of that mattered, other than for how testy it was making her feel. And how catty Kara was acting, she supposed. Diana sighed, then opened her eyes and looked Kara in the eye, deciding to throw tit for tat. “There are twenty nine days in February, you know,” she told the busty, bob-haired blonde plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Kara scoffed, crossing her arms beneath her tits. “Are you actually serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Diana replied, patient as she could be with a trumped-up brat who thought tearing a boob window into her costume counted as growing up. “This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bipedal cowman</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>minotaur, Kara. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minotaur, son of King Minos, and not someone to be trifled with. I’ve handled him before. While he isn’t bright or fast, he is incredibly dangerous. I would be more confident taking him on with the knowledge someone had my back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stood there silently for a moment, running her tongue over her teeth. She could tell how serious Diana was, and she wasn’t at all embarrassed to be asking for help with this. But… “He’s a giant cow on two legs,” she reiterated, her smile resurfacing. “I don’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fucking magical bipedal cow monster man, yes, thousands of years old,” Diana snapped, interrupting Kara with her raised voice, cracking out like a whip. The blonde’s mouth hung open for a moment before she closed it. “Will you help me or not, woman? I don’t have time for this right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll help you,” Kara replied without missing a beat. “You should have said it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span> bipedal cow man up front. That’s much different,” she stressed with a raise of her brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana’s eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, her right hand curling into a fist. She didn’t have time to deal with Kara being a brat, and she sure as fuck didn’t have the patience for more sarcasm. The Princess of the Amazons was all set to deck the sassy blonde, but she saw a glimmer of earnestness in Kara’s wide-eyed expression. She frowned for a moment, and then it clicked for her. Though the people of Krypton had an extraordinary range of powers while on Earth, they didn’t have any sort of resistance to magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something Clark took incredibly seriously, too. She could remember one occasion where Bruce was talking about hiring a magician for Damian’s birthday; the Man of Steel tensed up on the spot, as hard and immutable as his moniker would suggest until it became clear Bruce didn’t mean a sorcerer. Diana sighed again and let her fist fall open. Ridiculous. But she had her help and couldn’t complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she replied as politely as she could, smothering her irritation. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take the two superheroines very long to reach the Minotaur’s lair, a damp and dark cave hidden away on the isle of Crete. The two didn’t get very far inside before Kara cleared her throat and spoke up, far too loud and casual for Diana’s liking. “Hey, so, aren’t minotaurs supposed to live in mazes? Uh, labyrinths?” The blonde’s voice echoed down through the cave, the sound going further and further away from them until they could no longer hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana, having frozen on the spot, didn’t answer Kara for a few seconds after that, straining her ears and eyes to catch any reaction. “Keep it down, woman,” she hissed softly as she turned to face the other bombshell, feeling the agitation she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> she killed come back to the surface. “The first one lived in </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> labyrinth, but it was destroyed long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes at Diana’s warning, indolent and arrogant at once. Still, when she replied it was in a soft whisper that matched Diana’s tone. “Right, that makes sense.” After a moment of eyeballing Kara, Diana turned and continued on her way, sneaking as best she could. Kara simply floated along, shaking her head and keeping her annoyance to herself. She didn’t see a reason to stay quiet -- it was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cowman</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- but even then, Diana was making a heap of noise herself. The sharp heels of her boots clicked a staccato noise that clearly announced her position every other step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman from Krypton didn’t bother pointing it out. The faster they found the Minotaur, the better, and if it came to them she wouldn’t complain. She barely paid attention to where they were going, her mind caught on another snag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>… Does February really have twenty nine days? That seems so wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Try as she might, Kara couldn’t remember for sure one way or the other. She finally hit her breaking point. “Hold on, Diana,” Kara whispered. The Amazon turned, clearly assuming the blonde saw something she hadn’t. Her jaw dropped as she watched the other bombshell reach into her costume’s titty window, feeling around her underboob until she found what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Diana hissed again as the soft blue light from Kara’s smartphone lit up the cave, another clear flag of their location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Googling,” Kara replied offhandedly, working off one of her gloves so she could tap in the query. “I’ve still got a signal.” Diana continued to stare, utterly baffled, too shocked to even realize Kara was talking at a normal volume again. After a few seconds, she grinned and laughed, the noise carrying to the very bottom of the cave system. “I knew it. There aren’t twenty nine days in February,” she declared victoriously, her grin turning to a smirk as her eyes rose and met Diana’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What are you talking about?” Diana whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that February has twenty nine days, but it doesn’t. It has twenty </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight</span>
  </em>
  <span> days. It’s only twenty nine during a leap year,” she explained as she began to slip her phone back into the secure pouch sewn into her costume for it. “And last year was a leap year. So,” she concluded with a twitch of her lips, “you were wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each word of Kara’s explanation, Diana grew progressively angrier until her frustration was written plain as day on her beautiful face, its heat flushing her olive face. When Kara finally reached her conclusion -- that simple, technically statement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you were wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- Diana could only stare, unable to believe she was serious. The punchline she desperately needed to hear never came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it hurt you to take this seriously for </span>
  <em>
    <span>one minute</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Diana growled at Kara as she took one step forward, then another, putting herself brow-to-brow with Kara, who let her boots hit the floor. Kara’s phone never quite reached its pouch, falling to the ground. The Justice League’s two finest babes stood almost tit-to-tit, Diana furious and Kara stirring shit to distract her from her cousin’s wedding, whether or not she was cognizant of that catty and passive-aggressive fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kara whispered mockingly. “It’s just a big cow. That’s hard to take seriously.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucking bitch,” Diana seethed, a second from decking Kara once again. She never had an opportunity to even curl her fist. While the two bombshells were bickering, the Minotaur they were looking for stepped forward, sensing his opportunity to strike while his enemies were distracted. Before either of them could notice his presence, he grabbed either woman by the back of her respective head and drove them together, knocking them out on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana woke up suddenly when something heavy plopped down on her belly and drove all the air from her lungs. Gasping to capture that lost breath, her first instinct was to sit up and get her bearings, but whatever was on top of her had her hips pinned. Even then, she only managed to arc her back. Metal manacles, hot with magic, seemed to have her wrists pinned to the ground over her head. A massive hand pushed down on her chest, forcing her to lay flat again. “W-what?” she sputtered, breathless and confused until her memory clicked into place. The last thing she could remember was her anger and that she was about to punch Kara. Did Kara strike first?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forced her eyes into focus at the face above her, familiar and unfamiliar at once. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered. The minotaur’s lips split, his smile becoming an outright grin as the Amazon’s situation clearly sinked in, malice in his eyes. It wasn’t the Minotaur that she expected; the very first Minotaur had a cracked horn from their last fight, and for as long as Diana could remember he showed his age with flecks of gray in his fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one was younger, and as she began to struggle she realized that he was just as strong as his father. Without any kind of leverage or the use of her hands, she was stuck in place. “You’re lucky that I got to you before my father did, Diana of Themyscira,” he rumbled down at Diana in their native language, his hand sliding from the center of her chest to the neckline of her costume’s top. “He wants you dead.” She grimaced, knowing exactly what he would do next, but also knowing she was powerless to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best she could do was buy time and try to find an opportunity to break free. “And you don’t? What’s your name?” she whispered, not trusting her voice to stay strong if she spoke any louder. It had been a long time since anyone got the better of her. Her heart began to hammer away in her chest, full of panic that she kept from affecting her mind through sheer force of will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. Minos,” the son of the Minotaur replied with a grunt, tearing Diana’s top wide open. Her generous bust spilled out, free at last from their prison. The princess in peril grit her teeth, wishing her thick nipples weren’t already so hard. It couldn’t be helped, though. Bondage was always her weakness, and being completely at Minos’ mercy… well, her libido reacted naturally, independent of her body’s panic or her mind’s forced calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing the soft groan that threatened to spill out of her lips when he grabbed either of her breasts, playing with them roughly. A normal man wouldn’t be able to manhandle the massive mammaries the way he could. It was a new sensation to Diana, a novelty. “N-named for your grandfather,” she mumbled. “I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minos grunted his disinterest. “You should be grateful,” he rumbled down at Diana. “Instead of dying at his hand, you will have the honour of bearing my royal seed and mothering my heir,” he said. His grin vanished. The greek words were spoken with a sincerity that suggested he seriously considered it an honour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Diana thought to herself. “There’s no way you’re going to get away with this, you know,” she told him gravely, locking eyes. “The rest of the Justice League will be here soon. If you let me go, I’ll let you two escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let your heroes come,” Minos grumbled with just a hint of annoyance, either calling her bluff or sincerely not giving a shit. He let go of her tits for a moment and pulled his hands back to his loincloth, tugging at it until he could tug himself out. All of it. Diana’s eyes widened, horrified. She had heard that minotaurs had </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> cocks, but that was anything but. His enormous length, already stiff, smacked down between her tits, his weighty balls pressing against her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--” Diana wasn’t sure what she was about to say, if she was about to beg or try to coerce him. Her body’s panicked reactions were starting to win out over her mind’s calm, partnering up with her libido to carry the day. Luckily for her, she never had to figure those next words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you two speak in English or something?” Kara hissed out weakly from somewhere to Diana’s left. She glanced over, almost glad for the distraction from speaking and from watching Minos wrap her tits around his enormous cow cock. She could only see Kara’s ass and legs. The girl from Krypton was on her knees, hips raised and thighs splayed. Manacles bolted to the floor kept her locked in a truly uncomfortable position. Her arms were stretched out, either of her wrists paired with one of her ankles, locked in place with them. By the sound of her voice, Diana guessed she had her cheek pressed right up against the cave’s floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess awkwardly realized she didn’t spare Kara a single thought until she spoke up. It should have been her first concern, but then again, they were in this predicament because Kara wasn’t taking the situation seriously. The blonde’s position left her pussy fully exposed. Her body seemed to be reacting the same way Diana’s was to the helplessness, her cunt’s outer lips puffy and flushed with arousal, glistening with dampness. “Just break out,” Diana hissed out in English without looking a bit higher up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do I look like I can?” Kara griped back, wiggling her hips uncomfortably. The movement drew her eyes up to Kara’s filled asshole, plugged with a toy whose jeweled end was clearly kryptonite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did a pair of minotaurs get--” Minos watched their exchange with bemusement up until that point, not knowing a lick of english himself. Ultimately, it didn’t interest him as much as what he had set himself up for. Grabbing Diana’s tits again, he squeezed them around his cock and thrust his hips forward, grunting in immediate satisfaction. The precum leaking top of his cock hammered into Diana’s chin, forcing her mouth to slam shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hissed in equal parts shame, fury and discomfort, wishing her cunt wasn’t leaking like a faulty fire hydrant. As Minos set a steady pace, the humiliated princess could do nothing but stare at the ceiling or at Kara’s ass, his cock continuing to batter her jaw with each of his thrusts. Dimly, she wished he would have just made her suck his cock. Before long, she found that was the only thing she could think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana? Diana, are you okay?” Kara whispered, unable to see what was happening but hearing every moment of it. The princess of the Amazons didn’t even hear her voice, Minos’ cock slowly becoming the center of her world. Diana had assumed she knew everything about the Minotaur, but there were crucial gaps in the Amazon’s knowledge. Her people had failed her, and not just with the supposition that minotaurs had human cocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur had inherited his sire’s magic cock, its pheromones and cum heady enough to drive a woman as mad with lust as a maenad. Mad enough to, say, actually fuck a cow. Poseidon was a spiteful arse. Minos, of course, inherited it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara grew quiet as heavy footfalls thudded through the cave towards her. Unlike his son, the Minotaur was a creature driven by purpose, and once focused he never lost sight of his goal. He didn’t glance at Diana or gloat at her, already knowing that his flesh and blood had made his old foe into his bitch. Squatting down behind Kara, he let his cock flop free and wasted no time in pushing its head right up against the entrance of her small, tight pussy, far too large for her to take at a glance. She squealed at the feeling and tried to lurch away, but the manacles had her held tight in place. “P-please,” Kara squeaked out, certain that without her powers his cock would be the end of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the Minotaur’s hands was more than enough for him to grab more than half her waist around the curve of her hip. He leaned over her, grabbing a fistful of her short blonde hair and pressing her face against the cold stone beneath her. “Shut up,” he growled, deeper and more gravelly than his son. “The sound of that language grates my ears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said it, of course, in Greek. Kara hissed, wishing she could lift her head. Not knowing a word of Greek, she took a moment to gather herself before groaning out a few fitiful words. “I don’t underssssssFUUUUUUUUCK!” Not wanting to hear a syllable more after what he said, the Minotaur let out a victorious roar and rammed himself deep into Kara’s cunt, making her cry out in pain and surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>But she found an instant later that even though she didn’t have her powers, it didn’t hurt at all. It felt far better than any toy she had ever used or any cock she had ever ridden. Without a hint of mercy, the Minotaur began to fuck her in brutal, savage fashion, every single thrust pounding into her cervix in a way that she</span> <span>just </span><em><span>knew</span></em><span> should have hurt. It should have made her black out.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took her four thrusts to cum, screaming out mindlessly as conscious thought of anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Minotaur’s glorious cock fled her. After that, every other thrust seemed to send a fresh wave of tension and release through her body. It only took a minute for her moans to become breathless little gasps, barely louder than a whisper. Kara’s mouth hung open, her eyes glassy as she stared at the wall ahead of her, wondering where this cock had been all her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minos, finally on the cusp of cumming, leaned up and lifted his mighty dick, shoving its head right up against Diana’s mouth. He hardly needed to bully his way into her mouth. The royal princess parted her lips eagerly and licked at his slitted tip, finding the taste like nectar. A second enthusiastic lick pushed Minos over the edge and rewarded her with shot after shot of his thick cum. She swallowed each down, and when he pulled back to aim his last rope over her regal features, she took his splatter proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lacking any form of refractory period, Minos shifted back and tore the rest of Diana’s costume off. More than warmed up for him, she spread her legs readily for her new mate, welcoming his cock into her pussy with a loud moan. She came even faster than Kara did, losing herself to her new addiction just as the Minotaur fertilized the other woman, flooding her womb and cunt with his cum. He kept fucking it, careless of how sloppy it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both wanted to be sure their new mates gave birth to the next generation of minotaurs as soon as possible. After all, they had made a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Supergirl found herself flying over the entrance to a cave hidden away on the isle of Crete. With everyone still busy at Kal and Lois’ wedding -- seriously, it struck her as very irresponsible for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to the Bottled City of Kandor for the nuptials -- the only other members of the Justice League left on Earth were Power Girl and Wonder Woman. Try as she might to get in contact with either, Diana’s phone was turned off and Kara (the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara) wasn’t checking hers. She couldn’t find any sign of them in their usual haunts, so she finally resorted to calling in a favor and getting someone to trace the GPS on Power Girl’s phone, leading her… here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supergirl found the Lexcorp helicopter that had landed by the cave’s entrance very troubling. Mercenaries unloaded crate after crate from their bird, before backing off. Someone in a suit went to stand in front of the cave, waiting with his hands folded behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, Supergirl watched closely with her bird’s eye view, seeing every detail of what unfolded as though she were on the ground beside him. She nearly fell out of the sky in shock. Two minotaurs stomped their way out to meet the man in the suit, but they weren’t alone. Either one of them held one of the missing heroines in a full nelson, their massive cocks stretching out their far smaller pussies uncomfortably wide. They let their steps drive their cocks in and out of the women until they stopped, speaking with the man from LexCorp over the women’s heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Power Girl and Wonder Woman looked like parodies of themselves. Their costumes were mockeries that didn’t cover their tits nor their cunts, with rings piercing their nipples. Either outfit was white, with cow-like black spots and gags stuffed in their mouths. Power Girl’s clit bore a bar studded with kryptonite, rendering her powerless and surely unable to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the looks of overwhelming pleasure on either of their faces, neither of them seemed like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to escape. Neither struggled. She focused and honed in her hearing, cringing at the sloppy sounds their cunts made and how they moaned through their gags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Everything you’ll need to accelerate the birthing process and create the army we need, yes. You’ll have your thrones within the year,” the suited man promised. “And we’ll divide the world as previously agreed.” Was Lex Luthor plotting to take over the world with an army of </span>
  <em>
    <span>minotaurs</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It was so cartoonish that she wanted to laugh, but if Power Girl and Wonder Woman were the mothers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed help. Swallowing, Supergirl twisted around in the air, ready to fly to the Watchtower and recall the League. If she left a few seconds earlier, the sniper’s kryptonite-laced plastic bullet would have missed her. Instead, it hit her side and sent her crashing to the ground near the minotaurs, her world quickly going black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Power Girl and Wonder Woman were loath to share their masters’ cocks, but they did as they were told. They were sisters of a sort now, if only in motherhood.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>